White Roses on BloodRed Snow
by BlackxRose19
Summary: She's so perfect. He's anything but. And that's why he can't stay away. Rated M for safety. Complete. Angst/Angst. M a r l u M i n e. Marluxia/Namine. R&R, Please!


**Back with another angst-ridden one-shot, it's BlackxRose19!!!**

**Hello, everyone. So, I got Re: CoM for Christmas...which has inspired my love of Kingdom Hearts once more! Although, the truth is, I wrote this one-shot a while ago in a notebook. (When I apparently was having some angst issues...) Tonight, I decided to type it up and added a few sentences. So...yeah...this'll add to my angsty KH one-shot collection...which currently only consists of the Larxel.**

**So, before ya read, let me say: I love Marluxia and I love Namine. I like them together, too. Don't like, don't read. Also, this is very very very vague smut. It's rated M to be really safe. Does it need to be M or can I bump it down to T? I should probably keep it M...The title is something I randomly thought of. Snow is usually white, roses are often thought of as red. So, it's the reverse.**

**So, read on. M a r l u M i n e.**

**Reviews are great, constructive criticism is better!**

* * *

Every day she sits there, tiny white hands moving daintily over paper, breaking memories, creating new ones.

Wax smell in the air, soft sounds of crayon against paper. She sits so still, he wonders if she's even human.

None of us technically are, he muses.

**X**

She prefers to work alone. He comes in anyway. Everyday, always the same, leaning against the wall, crossing his arms.

She can feel his eyes raking her body.

**X**

It gets hard to just stand and watch. He wants to walk over, smell her, touch her, do anything.

She sings under her breath and he wants to walk over and put his hand over her mouth.

Silence her forever.

_**Shut up, sweetie. You're much more fun to just look at.**_

He knows he shouldn't…

…but he wants to.

**X**

She wished for the longest time that someone would pay attention to her.

When someone finally does, she wants to run away.

**X**

One day, he can't take it.

Footsteps. She pretends not to notice as he walks closer.

Pretends not to care as he stands behind her.

Can't help but jump when he places a hand on her pale, bare shoulder.

**X**

He does nothing but stand and look over her shoulder.

She does nothing but draw and wish he'd leave.

**X**

She's perfect. Beautiful, pale, fragile. **Perfect.**

He wants her.

He wants to break her.

**X**

She tenses as arms slip around her shoulders.

"Shh." A voice whispers, too close to her ear. "Just keep drawing."

**X**

His hands make their way to her neck, cup her face, run a thumb across her lips.

He wonders how it'd feel to crush her neck between his fingers, feels the bones snap, hear her scream.

Hands travel downward, over her collarbones, down her shoulders, feeling goose bumps rise as they touch her arms.

Her skin's soft, pale, almost inhumanly white.

He wonders what it'd feel like to turn that perfect skin red with her own blood.

**X**

His hands wander lower, over her chest, down her stomach, her legs, places he shouldn't be going.

He wonders what it'd feel like to take her.

She knows how it feels to be in hell.

**X**

He wants her.

He needs to have her.

He can't take it anymore.

He needs to feel her, writhing, screaming, begging him to stop, crying his name.

_**You're so sick...she's just a little girl.**_ His headvoice whispers to him.

He takes his headvoice and crushes it underfoot.

"Shut up. You don't know anything."

**X**

People notice. Axel notices. Stupid fucking Axel, who whispers to the others.

"You're sick. I've seen how you look at her…"

He's echoing the headvoice so well, it makes him cringe.

Maybe he is sick. Maybe they're all sick, deep down.

**X**

Stupid innocent, naïve girl.

If she had any sense, she'd run far away, where freaks couldn't touch her.

No. She stays. She stays and when he walks in, she smiles like she always does.

That damn fucking angel smile.

He can't stand it. She's too perfect.

He knows what he's going to do.

And she won't be able to go crying to Axel.

**X**

Large, violent hands snatch her drawing away from her.

In a few moments, it's nothing but paper snow.

Somewhere in the castle, the Keybearer forgets more.

**X**

Hands grab dainty wrists, haul her from her seat, throw her on the table.

Backbone against marble, hands clenched, eyes closed.

She feels him over her, hot breath on her neck, white teeth, red lips, poison tongue, whispering.

"Shh. It'll all be okay, little girl."

Lips, tongue, teeth, biting, marking, licking.

Rough hands, long fingers, sharp nails, trail down her body, peel her paper thin dress away from sweaty pale skin.

Tears, wet, silent, drip down flushed cheeks. They're wiped away by a rough, sickeningly familiar hand.

Blue meets blue. White toothed, poison tongued smile.

"Don't cry, sweetheart. You're making me feel guilty."

She cries harder, tries to cover up her fragile, naked self with her arms.

Laughter from the devil. Zipper. Pulling. He sheds black, so much black, black like the color his heart should be.

If he had one…

**X**

He's uncovered, she's vulnerable.

Rough hands trail down her body, find her undeveloped breasts…

_**Pain, so much pain…**_

Make their way down to her stomach…

_**Make it stop…**_

Tongue, lips, teeth, follow, lapping up blood from welts made by sharp sharp nails.

She whimpers, shuts her eyes, bites her lip as those rough hands grasp her thin, pale, perfect thighs.

_**Stop…please…**_

Her mouth won't speak. She chokes on her words and all she can do is plead inside her head.

_**Please...I'd do anything...**_

She screams as his fingers enter her, rubies drip from her lip, tears threaten to fall from beneath her eyelids.

_**Stop…**_

More fingers. It hurts, _**oh god**_, it really does.

She screams, _**stop**, **do anything**_, cries, begs for death.

Laughter. He grips her agonizingly perfect legs, pushes them apart. Too far. It hurts, **_should it hurt?,_** she doesn't think so.

He thrusts into her, tearing her, breaking her.

She cries, writhes beneath him, wishes she were dead.

Blood, coppery, red, disgusting.

_**Please, God, let me die.**_

**X**

It's exactly what he's always wanted, but **never** **thought** would happen.

It's exactly what she's always dreaded, but **always** **knew** was going to happen.

**X**

He finishes, dresses.

She lies there, broken.

He leans down, whispers "Poor, sweet, little Namine. You aren't a little girl anymore."

She finds her voice, her words, much too late, whimpers "Why don't you just kill me?"

**_I'm so close to hell now that I won't be able to tell the difference._**

He wipes away her tears and does exactly what she asks.

Because _**Marluxia**_ could never say no to _**Namine.**_

**X**

Paper flutters to the floor, crayons follow.

Suddenly, Sora can't remember anymore.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Well, press that rather large and imposing "Review Story/Chapter" button and tell me, please!**

**Yeah, that's as smutty as BlackxRose19 will probably ever get...I hope you liked it...if you didn't, I'm sorry. Lord, I made Marloosha such as skeeze, huh? Aw, well, I still love him. Next up will either be another MarluMine or MarluxiaLarxene. Preference?**

**And, I didn't put either of their names in until the end for a reason.**

**Ja ne!**

**BlackxRose19**

**Songs I listened to while typing this:**

**~Dareka No Negai ga Kanau Koro (Utada Hikaru)  
~Castle Oblivion (Yoko Shimomura)  
~Cloud Smiles (Uematsu Nobuo)  
~Colors (Utada Hikaru)  
~Dearly Beloved (Kaoru Wada)  
~Graceful Assassin (Yoko Shimomura)  
~I So Wanted (Rie Fu)  
~Ichirin no Hana (HIGH and MIGHTY COLOR)  
~LIFE (Yui)  
~Lord of the Castle (Yoko Shimomura)  
~Missing You (Yoko Shimomura)  
~Passion (Utada Hikaru)  
~Polovtsian Dances and Chorus ~Trance ver. OZ mix~ (Naoto Suzuki)  
~Rolling Star (Yui)  
~Sanctuary: No One's Dream Anymore/Train Wreck Mix (Utada Hikaru, DJ Zinc)  
~Scythe of Petals (Yoko Shimomura)  
~Tsukiakari (Rie Fu)  
~The Other Promise (Yoko Shimomura)**


End file.
